dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Raiden
Appearance The system retained all the functions of Raiden's original body including boosted strength and enhanced reflexes. It also included a number of standard features for military cyborgs such as pain inhibitors which dulled the debilitating effects of pain while still making the user aware of damage to their body. The new body was manufactured by a company called "TransHominid Systems GmbH." The new body used an MCFC (Molten Carbonate Fuel Cell) power source, with a built-in ability to absorb electrolytes from other cyborgs linked to both Raiden's HF Blade and at least one of his hands. This ability allowed the use of Raiden's Zandatsutechnique, which used precise slashes to expose an opponent's fuel cell to allow maximum electrolyte absorption; in addition, the fuel cache also contained biotic nano-repair paste, a technology originally developed for Metal Gear RAY, allowing instantaneous healing. The Zandatsu technique could thus power Raiden's own fuel cells and repair the cyborg body from even major damage. Doktor explained that he did not include any conventional healing functions, largely because such a device would only slightly accelerate his body's natural healing abilities, and because once expended a nanorepair cache is simply dead weight inside the cyborg's chassis. Raiden's body, Doktor explained, eliminated all "non-essential" systems in pursuit of speed, maneuverability and instantaneous healing. A direct link between Raiden's internal fuel cells and his reflexes allowed a state referred to as Blade Mode, in which the apparent passage of time slowed to allow for super-fast or high-precision cuts with the HF Blade, also boosting Raiden's strength in this state. Blade mode depleted Raiden's fuel cells rapidly while in use, requiring regular recharging from his enemies or disposable electrolyte packs. The body also featured an internal Codec device with high-level encryption and an Augmented Reality (AR) display which could feed images directly to Raiden's optic nerve and touch sensations to his fingers, allowing it to create objects which Raiden could touch despite them only existing in his mind. The Codec menu and the slider for Raiden's digital optic zoom functioned in this way. The AR system also functioned as a broad-range sensor, allowing the construction of an augmented image using data from outside the visual spectrum and analysis of possible threats and points of interest. Raiden's missing eye was replaced with a 200 megapixel compound image sensor, which resembles a bandage during the actual operation. The cyborg body also features a two-piece sensor visor which closed over Raiden's face in battle or to allow use of his AR vision mode. His sword sheath was mounted on an articulated arm which automatically switched between his back and hip for a faster draw, much like the sheath used by Jetstream Sam. This sheath also mounted what appeared to be a smaller knife, about the size of a Japanese Tanto blade, but it is not clear if this was an HF blade or just a stylised handle for picking up the sheath when it was not attached to Raiden's body; Raiden never drew it, casting some doubt on whether it was a weapon. Raiden's body also allowed connection to Unmanned Gears, either acting as a relay for his support team or directly. Fine control was only possible with the former method, which Doktor used to give Raiden direct control over a Dwarf Gekko after interfacing with it using a USB-like connector, Raiden commenting it was creepy since it felt like he actually was the UG. Less precise control appears to have been possible without support, with Raiden taking rudimentary control over both a Slider UG while fighting Sundowner and an MQ-320 drone shortly afterwards by plunging his sword into their AI cores. This does not seem to have allowed him to do much more than steer the UGs. Raiden's body was also extremely durable, capable of surviving even a fall large enough to leave an impact crater unscathed. This was best demonstrated during Raiden's escape from Denver, Colorado, when Raiden was forced to fall into the cityscape due to the chopper's handrails giving way to his body's mass and survived. The Cyborg chassis was even capable of resisting heavy damage from Senator Armstrong's extremely powerful punches, kicks and strikes from his nanomachine-enhanced body, even through Raidens AR visor has been completely destroyed. His jumps were also heightened enough in this body to render springboards to get to high places unnecessary. Equipment & Abilities * Due to his harsh childhood, training from Solidus and the Army's virtual training, his mental state and capacity were well suited to combat operations behind enemy lines. He was calm under pressure, adaptive, and somewhat critical. This training and conditioning also put penalties on some of his social capabilities and mental stability. He was adept with a variety of weapons, from small arms to surface-to-air missiles. His training with Solidus suggested some emphasis in melee combat, and particularly in bladed weapons, as demonstrated by his defeat of Solidus in a sword fight during the Big Shell Incident. Raiden also showed great endurance and perseverance, as evidenced by his taking down multiple RAYs aboard Arsenal Gear, before becoming too exhausted to continue fighting. * After becoming a cyborg, Raiden possessed incredible superhuman strength, speed, and endurance. His strength enabled him to lift a tremendous amount of weight, evidently ranging to several thousand tons. Prime examples include swinging Gekko around in a circle by his legs, and momentarily stopping Outer Haven, an Arsenal Gear class submarine with his body. His body had similar design to that of a Gekko, as his feet could be used as hands, allowing him to grip and grab hold of objects and edges in a similar manner to an ape or bat. He could stretch out his legs as if they were arms to in this fashion as well, all without any strain or discomfort of any kind. This allowed him to operate at high efficiency even when he lost both his arms at the shoulders. He also could grip, hold, and even throw objects with inhuman ease and precision in his mouth. This allowed him to weild his sword between his teeth, throw and jam his blade into a wall exactly infront of Snake to stop him, and fend off against several FROG soldiers without his arms. He also was skilled at being attuned with nature, also known as scouting, which he gave Solid Snake pointers in it when contacting him about in South America. * Raiden's superhuman durability makes him virtually indestructible due to the parts of his body made entirely out of steel and artificial muscle fibers. Because of his durability, Raiden, at times, had to resort to self mutilation in order to get his missions done, such as stabbing himself with his own blade to subdue Vamp and slicing his own arm off to free himself from fallen debris so he could save Snake. In addition, his durability was such that he claimed that he was immune to the effects of microwave emitters. * Due to his cyborg body's design, he could sometimes generate electricity. He demonstrated such an ability when preventing a group of Haven Troopers from reaching an immobilized Snake/ Raiden demonstrated lightning-like powers, conducting electricity all over his body with which he struck down several of the would-be attackers after he turned on the ceiling sprinklers and made it so he could create electric bolts in the air until the water stopped. ** Raiden's superhuman speed enabled him to run extremely fast for great distances. It can run at speeds faster than sound, but in relation to the arm can quickly pass the sword faster than light and constantly strikes. Raiden was also capable of running fast enough to scale walls without falling. ** His original cyborg body's durability was relatively low as it was lacking armor and was obsolete with limited battlefield potential in 2018. With his custom cyborg body his durability increased tremendously as demonstrated in Denver, Colorado after raiding World Marshal HQ. While escaping with Doktor, he fell off the cargo helicopter and survived largely intact, while leaving a large crater. ** Because of his status as a cyborg, his left arm also was directly connected to his cranial nerves. Because of this, removing it caused serious and unpleasant side effects of undergoing temporary memory loss as well as intense flashbacks to his time as a child soldier in Liberia, due to his hippocampus being stimulated, a side effect of the left arm's holographic storage data being connected to cranial nerves to record everything around him and his senses. ** His eye after his upgrade in 2018 occassionally turned crimson when being deployed or when about to undergo a deadly maneuver, a side effect of his eye being modified with an optical implant. He did possess optical implants to a slightly lesser degree prior to the upgrade, which displayed things in a HUD.31 ** After becoming an cyborg, Raiden implied that he would drown if he attempted to swim due to his immense weight. More than that he can raise over 300 ton in extreme energy, and punching on steel. charge his foot in raise level it will be result to highest power by the electric nano device system to pain deactivation. Personality Due to his participation in the Liberian Civil War, Raiden was one of the few Force XXI VR subjects to possess actual combat experience. Also, because of his past as a child soldier, as well as his possessing Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, as a result, he also occasionally pushed away even people he cared about due to his being "afraid of the night." Because of this, he was outwardly cold and distant even to people whom he personally knew, such as his then-girlfriend Rosemary. It was largely because of this cold nature, as well as his pushing people he knew away that resulted in Rosemary initially fearing that he was unfaithful to her. When he first infiltrated the Big Shell, Raiden appeared to be a young and "inexperienced" agent of a "reformed" FOXHOUND unit, occasionally prone to emotional outbursts. Throughout his mission, however, being that the memories of his past began to slowly resurface, he also began to suspect that he enjoyed killing, and reluctantly informed Rosemary as much.24 When the memories of his time as a child soldier began to resurface, he gained somewhat of a low opinion of himself, especially in comparison to Solid Snake's accomplishments. He also held some hero worship for Solid Snake, as part of the reason for his agreeing to partake in the Big Shell Incident to take down the terrorist leader was so he'd meet the legend face-to-face, and was initially disappointed when it seemed Snake had truly died in the Tanker Incident. Although he immensely respected Solid Snake, there were instances where it had its rough spots during the Big Shell Incident, such as when he learned that Snake and Otacon lied to him about whether they knew about the Big Shell being a great big conspiracy, as well as a remark Snake made that got him angered enough to make explosive insults about Snake, not realizing that he was in earshot, and when Snake "betrayed" Raiden at Arsenal Gear to lessen security onboard without warning him beforehand. Prior to finding out that Pliskin was in fact Snake, he also held some respect for Pliskin in terms of mentorship and camaraderie. Nonetheless, he did end up suspicious when Rosemary seemed to be praiseworthy of Pliskin. Raiden used to smoke cigarettes at one point in his life, but had quit by the time of the Big Shell Incident. He also possessed barcode tattoos all over his body. Raiden shared some similarities with his Cyborg Ninja predecessor, Gray Fox: both had been child soldiers who were given nicknames (and to a lesser extent, formal names) due to their brutality, underwent cybernetic experimentation by the Patriots, had their memories suppressed, used technologically advanced blades, and they both saved Solid Snake from a Metal Gear (Fox with Metal Gear REX, and Raiden with Outer Haven). Raiden was also similar to Gray Fox's adopted sister, Naomi, in that he was adopted by the same person who murdered his parents. Raiden was also similar to Kazuhira Miller, in that he bore unusual features regarding his country of origin. Raiden was the only known Cyborg Ninja to have survived, and also the only one who hadn't fought Solid Snake. Raiden was skilled at cleaning up messes, as he mentioned to the Colonel regarding not leaving stuff lying around at Strut C during the Big Shell Incident. He implied that he gained the skill at cleaning up from having to clean up various messes that Rosemary left at her apartment. Raiden had some knowledge of pop culture, as his meeting with Rose occurred from an argument relating to the building the titular monster climbed in the film King Kong (Rose claimed it was the Chrystler Building which Raiden pointed out was in Godzilla), and was at least familiar with the film Escape from New York, as he deduced the partial origin of Solid Snake's alias, Iroquois Pliskin, from that film. Raiden shared some similarities with his Cyborg Ninja predecessor, Gray Fox: both had been child soldiers who were given nicknames (and to a lesser extent, formal names) due to their brutality, underwent cybernetic experimentation by the Patriots, had their memories suppressed, used technologically advanced blades, and they both saved Solid Snake from a Metal Gear (Fox with Metal Gear REX, and Raiden with Outer Haven). Raiden was also similar to Gray Fox's adopted sister, Naomi, in that he was adopted by the same person who murdered his parents. Raiden was also similar to Kazuhira Miller, in that he bore unusual features regarding his country of origin. Raiden was the only known Cyborg Ninja to have survived, and also the only one who hadn't fought Solid Snake. Raiden was skilled at cleaning up messes, as he mentioned to the Colonel regarding not leaving stuff lying around at Strut C during the Big Shell Incident. He implied that he gained the skill at cleaning up from having to clean up various messes that Rosemary left at her apartment. Raiden had some knowledge of pop culture, as his meeting with Rose occurred from an argument relating to the building the titular monster climbed in the film King Kong (Rose claimed it was the Chrystler Building which Raiden pointed out was in Godzilla), and was at least familiar with the film Escape from New York, as he deduced the partial origin of Solid Snake's alias, Iroquois Pliskin, from that film. Raiden's main characteristic was his long white-blond hair. Because of the length of the hair, Emma once speculated that the hair was actually a wig and that it was a badly done wig. Raiden, having overheard that comment with a directional microphone, called her via Codec to set her straight that his hair is actually real and not a wig. Similarly, his appearance also led him to being mistaken for a woman, as evidenced by James Johnson mistaking him for a female Patriot assassin before realizing his mistake by grabbing his crotch and then reacting with slight surprise that Raiden was male. As a child, this characteristic, alongside his Caucasian appearance, had him stand apart from other Liberians, whom at that time were largely African in ethnicity. By the time of the Guns of the Patriots Incident, Raiden had changed considerably; the trauma of his break-up with Rose and the "miscarriage" of their unborn son, combined with rigorous training and his torture at the hands of the Patriots, changed Raiden from an inexperienced rookie to a cold and virtually emotionless soldier, who seemingly doesn't care about his own life; for instance, in his fight with Vamp in South America, he freely admitted to Vamp that he didn't fear death. Raiden's only real display of emotion occurred after the death of Big Mama; Snake told Raiden that he (Snake) has no future, while Raiden has a family; at this, Raiden grabbed Snake, shouting that he too has nothing, before collapsing, seizing Snake by the leg, and begging him not to leave him alone. Nonetheless, due to his past experiences with Snake, he was completely loyal to the legendary soldier and citing his personal views about Snake. Upon discovering the truth about Rose's "marriage" to Campbell, Raiden seemed to regain some of his old self. In addition, in large part because of his experiences during the Big Shell Incident as a test subject for the S3 Plan, as well as Snake's advice in the aftermath of the S3 Plan, he also aimed to follow through with Snake's vision of people living their own lives, also believing that doing so will fully free him from being a pawn to the Patriots' proxies. By the time of his Maverick activities between 2014 and 2018, his original style at Maverick was styled after issatsu tasho, killing one so others may live. As a direct result of the disastrous events in Africa, Raiden had become somewhat bloodthirsty, yet harboring a strong desire for justice. He also became somewhat cocky as well, as evidenced by, after kicking an enemy soldier into a parked black car hard enough to almost flip over the car as well as set off the car alarm, his remarking that it was "too easy" before promptly cutting up the enemy soldier. Because of his first cyborg ninja conversion, he also bore several scars near his mouth, giving his mouth an appearance similar to that of a Glasgow grin both in his human cyborg form and in his second cyborg ninja body. Because of portions of Raiden's reconstructive surgery also included the implementation of an optical implant in Raiden's right eye, his normally blue eye occasionally glowed red. Because of his earlier failure to protect the African Prime Minister, and Desperado's involvement, he also had an extremely cold outlook regarding the cyborg members of Desperado, claiming that they were nothing more than "walking vending machines" (referring to his capability of yanking specific electrolyte body parts to recharge his cyborg body after cutting them up). He even compared himself to the reaper when mentioning that they chose death when taking the job. His outlook was significantly uncaring to the extent that even his fellow Maverick PMC members were deeply disturbed by his behavior. He also had a dry sense of humor and was somewhat sarcastic during this time as well, as he responded to Boris when he asked how it felt to be flying like a bird (referring to his being carried over by the MQ-133C flying wing to Abkhazia) that it felt like "a bird strapped to a rocket." After becoming a Cyborg Ninja, his overall strength, speed, agility, and endurance had increased to superhuman levels, allowing him to swing two Gekko with little effort by the wires and was even able to temporarily block Outer Haven. His cyborg body appears to conduct electricity or he seems to be highly resistant to it as when he is separated from his H.F Blade the lightning seems to stop. During the attack on Outer Haven, he also appeared amidst several lightning strikes that killed several FROGS. Raiden's cyborg body during this time appears to be pressurised in some manner, as shown during the two occasions in which he fights Vamp, when knives are propelled out of his torso, as well as when he disengages his visor. The exoskeleton can also bulk up to enhance the strength and speed of Raiden, similar to Solidus Snake's exoskeleton. As a cyborg, he also had elevated pieces on his feet, near his heel portion. These act as grips for his HF blade, in the event that he attempted to use a breakdance-like maneuver to cut up enemies. During 2018, he often released discharges of electricity while moving. In addition, while adopting the Cyborg Ninja outfit, he was strong enough to not only parry a modified Metal Gear RAY umanned unit's blade, but also to lift it up by the blade and throw the RAY a great distance, as well as agile enough to springboard across several HEMP missiles towards the RAY unit, as well as jump up to the RAY unit's blade after throwing it a great distance in a small period of time. He later pulled a similar feat with the much larger Metal Gear EXCELSUS. His abilities were likewise improved after his second cyborgification, to the extent that he joked that he "wouldn't even need both eyes" to take down any of Desperados cyborgs if ambushed. Raiden was also capable of surviving falls large enough to kill any ordinary person, as evidenced by his falling down into the cityscape of Denver, although Boris implied that this was largely due to luck. His strength was also enough for him to effortlessly pry open a gate with his bare hands. His strength, although greatly benefitting him, can also get him into big trouble, a notable instance of this was when he arrived at Solis, where he accidentially (and unknowingly) wrecked the front gate's electronic lock. When Sunny confronted Raiden about this via Codec, Raiden mentioned he thought the gate was simply unlocked for him. This conversation ends with Sunny landing him with an invoice requiring him to fully pay off the restructuring and repair costs. By the time of 2018, he became an adherent of the katsujinken ("sword that gives life") and issatsu tasho ("one life to save a thousand") philosophies originating in Japanese Buddhism, which justify the taking of lives in order to protect society, preserve justice, and defend the weak. His desire to protect the weak at all costs, even if it meant taking lives to ensure the weak were protected, stemmed from his past as a child soldier in Liberia, and not wanting anyone else to experience the kind of childhood he had. He was also willing to break the law if he knew it is morally right, as evidenced by his decision and motives to conduct a corporate raid on World Marshal's headquarters in Denver, Colorado. Because of his experiences with the Patriots' AIs, he also wasn't initially trusting of sentient neuro-optical AI weapons like Blade Wolf, with Raiden being bemused that Blade Wolf, then the LQ-84i, in his dying sentiments, could conceive of, much less desire, freedom, as well as calling out Blade Wolf for claiming that AIs never lie by claiming that the Patriots AIs did just that. However, throughout his partnership with Wolf, he began to trust him, even telling him that he was free to pursue his own destiny. Raiden also held some distrust for politicians, feeling that they "gave big promises, but were all talk," only sought to line their pockets with capital and maintain their approval ratings/votes, and overall had little, if any principles. This belief was made explicit during his fight with Steven Armstrong, when accusing him of only using Operation Tecumseh to get himself elected for little reason, like the rest of the politicians, and even called him "another maggot crawling in the pile" if America had indeed "gone to shit." Raiden also displayed signs of mental and emotional instability and a dissociative identity around the time he started his missions involving Desperado. During the fight with Sam in Colorado, he ends up losing control of his inner nature and his suppressed "Jack the Ripper" persona, resulting in their respective moral alignments becoming blurred. He began viewing himself as being "part of the 2%" of people who take joy in murdering enemies upon making their first kill in the battlefield. Indeed, while under this persona, he frequently breaks out into manic laughter when killing his enemies; he also emits a crimson aura, and keeps the blood of his enemies on his sword. He also speculated that, in addition to his training under Solidus Snake, he may have had this maniacal relish for killing in his very blood. Raiden has learned to tap into his persona when his normal, peaceful personality isn't enough to subdue an enemy and he needs to unleash his more violent personality to defeat such enemies. Raiden wasn't much of a sports fan, although he had admitted that the closest he'd came to actually liking a sport was basketball. Pre-Clash Biography http://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/Raiden#Biography Notable Actions Here you would list their accomplishments or notable doings within Dimensional Clash IX. If they have done nothing, leave this section blank. Relationships Doomguy: Currently has an uneasy peace with the man, after said man original tried to kill him. Trivia *Trivia is traditionally a section comprised primarily of bullet points *Trivia is often used to tell readers tidbits of information that may have not belonged elsewhere on the page! *Trivia is fun! Category:AetheticMonkey